making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Hamilton
Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 3 Season 4: 0 Season 3 (3.3) * We walked in in the locker room, and we saw the board with everybody’s pictures on it, and I’m like, “please tell me this is not what I think it is.” * To actually hear Kelli say that a veteran could get cut this year was extremely terrifying for us. It’s like we’re a rookie all over again. (3.5) * leap of faith session It makes me feel really good that I made it. No matter if you’re scared about something, you can do it. You just focus in just the way I focused in on that bar, and you can do anything. Commentary Season 3 (3.2) * Nicole Hamilton, she always brings it on. She is a beautiful young lady with a lot of sex appeal, and she has more energy that half the young ladies sitting in that room. – J * This year, the bar was raised by her performance. (3.3) * I was very surprised that Nicole flunked the test. My expectations for Nicole are not short of perfection. – K * her being ranked towards the middle of the rankings board Nicole, you should be up here. You failed a test, so that keeps you off the top. That’s ridiculous. I mean, it’s ridiculous. – K * Nicole, if you can’t tell me which division the Dallas Cowboys play in, I’m not gonna defend that either. – K (3.7) * Jordyn, at the beginning when y’all do up and pump and an up and pump where my “and six” you have to pop it as big as Nicole. [Has her do the move simultaneously with Nicole] It’s a competition right now. Win it! Win it! That’s all we’re asking for, is to compete with Nicole, okay? – J Season 4 (4.3) * “big sisters” are assigned Nicole Hamilton is my big sis. And I’m really excited. She’s a five-year veteran, which means she has a lot of experience and a lot of knowledge that she can share with me. – Rachel Buckmaster (4.4) * Nicole’s amazing. I could never compare to Nicole. But I’m going to try. – Rachel Buckmaster (4.7) * has Nicole perform for the rookies Everyone of you need to do it like that; sexy, you need to swirl your hips where you look like you’re banging that car door shut. – J Other Season 3 (3.2) * Is the first soloist at finals * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals * Is the first one discussed during finals deliberations, and all of the judges raise their hands (3.3) * Introduces herself at the first meeting, says it’s her fourth year as a DCC * At the first meeting, she is announced as one of the people who failed the test (3.4) * Shown getting on the power squad * Announced as group leader for group two (3.5) * Shown being cheered on by the girls at Jay’s leap of faith session and actually succeeds in grabbing the trapeze (3.6) * After Leah Parker is cut, Nicole has a brief scene with her, trying to boost her spirits (3.7) * One of three veterans (with Brooke and Justine) selected to perform alongside four weaker rookie candidates to serve as a comparison Season 4 (4.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals (4.4) * Shown making the power squad * During practice she shows Rachel Buckmaster corrections she should be making, and then dances with Rachel and Cathleen Williams at Judy’s request (as a veteran comparison) (4.7) * Kitty Carter has her pick one rookie she thinks should make the team, and she picks Grace Lee Sells * Judy has her perform so that the training camp candidates can see how a move should be performed Misc. * Group Leader in Seasons 3, 4 * '''Pro Bowl Cheerleader '''in Season 3 Category:DCC Category:5 years Category:Pre-Show Era Category:Pro Bowl Cheerleader Category:Group Leader